There has been popularized in the art for recording information corresponding to an editing point as additional information together with image data when an image pick-up device records image data in a recording medium. An editor is able to retrieve an editing point as desired by referring to the additional information.
In the past, the additional information has been input as a photographer operates an input device provided on the image pick-up device before production. In this case, the image pick-up device records the input additional information and image data in the recording medium.
Further, one method for editing image information recorded in a recording medium such as a video tape is a off-line edition. The off-line edition is a method for copying, in a production site, image information recorded in an original tape to a separate recording tape (an editing tape) once, preparing editing data at the editing point on the editing tape, and preparing a master tape on the basis of the editing data. In the off-line edition, it is not feared that original image information recorded in an original tape, for being recording in an editing tape, is erased or rewritten by mistake, and a master tape as desired can be prepared.
However, in the off-line edition, editing work is carried out using an editing tape having an original tape copied, thus posing a problem that when information recorded on the original tape is coped on the editing tape, it takes time and involves trouble. So, one method for solving such a problem as noted above is a method for copying information on the original tape on a disk-like recording medium capable of recording and capable of random accessing such as a hard disk once, and preparing editing data using copied information on the disk-like recording medium. According to this method, since the time for getting access to the editing point is shortened, the time required for the editing work can be shortened. However, in the conventional editing device, when CG or the like is combined with image data, an editor need to input it, and data base is so enormous that work which is troublesome for an editor results. Further, for example, in a case where other information such as a map is combined with an image for display it, it has been necessary to retrieve and extract other information such as a map to be combined with image data from the data base.
On the other hand, with the popularization of communication making use of a network line (circuit) such as a so-called Internet in which a plurality of networks to thereby constitute an imaginary network, distribution of various content data such as image data, voice data and so on becomes enabled using the network line such as an Internet. With this, a broadcasting station for producing and broadcasting programs becomes necessary to administrate individual detailed information even with respect to fragmentary image data and voice data. More concretely, it is necessary to distribute various additional information such as information for discriminating a broadcasting material produced as a program in a broadcasting station or the like, information relating to copyright of contents, and so on together with contents.